Pool Party
by PairOfDoofs
Summary: It was the end of a long day, and Phineas and Isabella know how to enjoy it.


Phineas closed his eyes as he floated lazily on his back. The day had been long and the impromptu party that day had been super amazing, but he was glad that the crowd had died down so that he could relax. In fact, he had the entire pool to himself. Well mostly to himself. Unknown to him, someone silently slid open the back door and made their way beside the pool where Phineas was floating.

Phineas sighed. "Aww man, I could do this all day."

"I haven't seen you this relaxed in a long time." A female voice said above him.

Phineas didn't open his eyes, but recognized the source of the voice. "Well if I recall correctly the last time that I was this relaxed it was after we did a few… certain things."

The girl giggled. "Yeah, that's what I was referring to." The girl walked over to diving board of the pool and jumped in with a large splash.

Phineas stopped floating and paddled over to the steps of the pool and just sat down to continue relaxing. The girl swam up to him coming up right next to his feet. "So I was thinking about some things." Isabella started.

Phineas looked at her. "Oh, and what might those things be?"

"That night…" Isabella blushed as she admitted.

"Well what about it?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, just the most random things, but I couldn't help but think…" Isabella swam between Phineas legs till her head was on his chest, "to do it again."

Phineas' cheeks reddened. "Well… we could always… you know…" he stuttered to say.

"You know," Isabella looked around the backyard, "We could try again, right here, right now?" Isabella suggested.

Phineas started to make a move out of the pool. "But but, what about someone else seeing else?

Isabella sat on top of Phineas' lap and kept him seated. "Oh please, no one's going to see us. Everyone has already left and mom has already passed out asleep. We got all the privacy we could need." Isabella slipped her hands on top of Phineas'. "Why don't we start with something we've been doing for a while now?"

Isabella moved Phineas' hands onto her chest. Phineas, face still red, let his hands get guided by his girlfriend, still more or less in shock. Isabella then squeezed Phineas on hers, the rush spreading through her entire body. Phineas' hands continue to move and feel on Isabella's chest, even when Isabella finally let go.

Phineas was loosening up, and was really starting to enjoy himself. Isabella was far beyond enjoying herself, her breathing had speed up and eyes were shut. Phineas smirked, and then removed his hands. Before Isabella had a chance to protest, Phineas slipped his hands underneath the purple top of her two piece bathing suit. The warm feeling of his hands on her chest in the middle of water caused Isabella to lose it, letting out a moan.

Phineas smiled at her enjoying his touch. But Phineas let out a small yelp as Isabella hand was rubbing over his growing bulge. The feelings of her hand over his thing made Phineas squeeze harder, which caused Isabella to moan louder.

"Stop, stop." Isabella panted, which Phineas reluctantly did. Isabella took a few deeps breaths to get her breathing back to normal.

"May I ask why you wanted me to stop?" Phineas asked.

"I wanted to have a little fun." Isabella responded.

Phineas raised an eyebrow. Isabella slowly slid her hands down Phineas' chest to the top of his swimming trunks. Phineas lifted up slightly to allow Isabella to slide his shorts far enough to let his thing be out. Wrapping her hand around his exposed thing, Isabella began to slowly pump up and down, to which Phineas gave no objection.

After a few pumps, Isabella took a depth breath and slowly descended underwater. Phineas wasn't completely sure what Isabella until he felt her mouth around his stick. Slowly applying suction, she moved gingerly up and down his thing. Phineas was shocked, He had not felt this sensation before, and was something that he couldn't describe, but it felt so good. Underneath the water's surface, Isabella could hear Phineas moaning in pleasure, so she began to go harder and faster. Phineas didn't know that his thing could feel like that. He could feel the pressure building in his thing.

Before long, Isabella came up for air. When she looked at her boyfriend, his eyes were glazed over, his breathing sped up. "How… did you… stay down… for so long?" Phineas breathed out.

"I had… to get a… 'Breath holding' patch… a few years… ago. Are you enjoying…. Your treatment?" Isabella asked as she too tried to catch her breath.

"I think I should at least return the favor." Phineas replied, trying to sit up.

Isabella pushed him back down. "Not yet. You will get your chance. Just let me finish first." Phineas simply nodded his head as Isabella took another deep breath and again started again on Phineas. It didn't take much longer for Isabella to finish as Phineas still didn't have a lot of stamina. Taking Isabella's head in both hands, forced her down lower onto his thing before exploding.

Phineas let go of Isabella's head before falling back onto the rest of the pool stairs. Isabella resurfaced and took a breath before swallowing his seed. "I'm guessing that you liked everything?" Phineas didn't move put still slightly shook his head up and down. "Good, and now," Isabella continued as she exited the pool, "it's your turn."

(*)(*)

The couple had made their way up to Isabella's room. Bathing suits had been thrown into the bath tub and now the couple was alone in the girl's room, kissing while caressing the bodies of their lovers.

"Please Phineas," the girl begged between kisses. "I really want you to."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Phineas replied. His finger tips leading the way, Phineas placed his tongue on Isabella's neck. Slowly going down her chest, giving a kiss to each breast, he continued down over her stomach, leaving a few kisses along the way. He finally arrived at her area. Taking a breath before proceeding, Phineas began to please Isabella, his tongue going up and down.

Isabella rolled her head back, moaning in pleasure. They hadn't done this the first time, and the feelings were so new and incredible, Isabella squirmed under the caress of his tongue. Seeing her squirming as a sign that he was doing something right, Phineas used a couple of fingers to open her wider. Then he stuck his tongue as far in as he could, releasing another, louder moan from girl.

Phineas continued this for a while; all while Isabella moaning in pleasure. Every now and then she would ask for something new, and Phineas would try and comply. To him, it was something that he enjoyed doing, making his girl feel good. The only thing that he wasn't used to was the change in taste as he guessed she was getting wetter. But that didn't matter, he was ready once again, and was starting to pump his hand slowly up and down his thing.

Isabella could feel herself starting to lose control. "Phineas…" she breathed.

"Yes?" Phineas asked, looking up from his position.

"Put it in me." She commanded.

"Really, you sure?" Phineas replied, a little hesitant.

"Did I stutter? Give me your stick or I'll take it myself." Isabella stared at the boy.

Phineas did as he was told, moving to where he could move in. Deciding to his her a bit more, he rubbed his member over her opening, causing the girl to bite her lip to keep from moaning anymore. Taking his member in hand, he guided it inside of her and started to slowly move in back and forth.

As Phineas started to begin to go faster, Isabella began to squirm, loving every second of their love making. She did however; long to feel the body of her lover. She reached up and pulled him in tight with arms while wrapping her legs around his lower back. Phineas did not mind the change in position, loving the warmth of her body on his.

Isabella felt her body lose control, the release causing her whole body to clench. Her area clenched hard around Phineas' thing, making it too much for him as well, releasing deep inside of her.

The couple breathed heavily, but were more content than they had been in a long time. Phineas softly kissed Isabella; Isabella returning the favor as she untangled her body from his. Phineas removed himself from her, and rolled over onto his back. Finally getting their breath back, the couple rolled onto their sides to look at their respective lover. Phineas gently rolled his hands over Isabella' stomach as Isabella was content to just look at Phineas.

"Do you love me?" She asked, her fingers playing with a lock of the red heads hair. Phineas looked from where his hand was to the eyes of the questioner.

"I do, quite a lot actually."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Isabella replied, kissing Phineas on the tip of his nose. Phineas did the same before they both pulled each other in and started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
